Una noche inolvidable
by blackkpnight
Summary: Caminando por las callles de la ciudad, quien se podria imaginar que luego sucederia todo aquello? Erisol / Soleri


Caminaba pensativo por el pavimento de la ciudad, solo como de costumbre, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a estarlo, siempre solo, la gente usualmente se reía de el cruelmente, siempre solo ,así es como debe ser, se convencía a si mismo haciendo que se deprima más. el de sangre violeta se puso a pensar en su lastimoso pasado, recordaba todas aquellas burlas y también sus depresiones, recordó esos tiempos en los que se sentía perdido pero su querida moirail Feferi Pixes lo consolaba, todo había terminado, ya no tenía a nadie que le subiera el ánimo, ya casi no tenía una razón para vivir, el corte de su moirail fue bastante duro, todo aquello influía en el día a día, cada vez más se sentía pedido en este mundo sin felicidad para él, con la sensación de no querer ver a nadie, bueno, tampoco es que alguien quiera verlo, que es lo que más le lastimaba, sobretodo en estos días en los que no tenía nada más que hacer que vagabundear y pensar. Dias atrás creía tener un amigo, un gran amigo por fin, su nombre, Karkat Vantas, pero después de todo te diste cuenta de que no eras nada especial para el, solo eras un integrante más del equipo que debía proteger, nada especial, nada seguro.

Luego de horas de caminar y pensar llego a las puertas de un bar, el troll era muy joven para entrar a uno de estos lugares a emborracharse, pero a pesar de que lo sabía entro de todos modos, no con la intensión de tomar hasta quedar ebrio, pero claro que no, solo entraría y pediría una cerveza nada más, solo eso. Cuando Eridan entro en aquel bar vio que había poca gente, lo que le agrado bastante ya que no quería encontrarse con nadie ni hablar con nadie, se dirigió a la barra del bar, cuando estuvo cerca se dio cuenta de que había otro troll sentado en aquel lugar, no logro verle la cara ya que estaba apoyado sobre la barra de manera que su rostro no se veía, parecía deprimido también, no le presto mucha atención solo se preocupó de que su capa no se enganchara con ninguna mesa hasta lograr sentarse.

Una cervveza por favvor….-dijo el pelinegro al barman.

En seguida –le respondió el troll

Mientras esperaba suspiro y maldijo en voz baja, en ese instante el troll que se encontraba a su lado se levantó de golpe, Eridan lo miro alarmado y se dio cuenta de quién era, si, exacto, era él.

ED?! –sonó una voz muy conocida para Eridan.

S-Sol?! –dijo el de sangre violeta al verlo a la cara.

Que haces aquí?!

Al principio pensó que Sollux le iba a echar una de sus miradas mortíferas y comenzaría una de las miles de batallas con él por lo tanto lo primero que hico fue preguntar aquello de mal humor. No recibió respuesta, al verlo mejor noto el color amarillento de sus mejillas, estaba ebrio, no tanto ya que fue capaz de reconocerlo, pero lo estaba, Eridan sintió algo de lastima al verlo tirado en la mesa así que se tomó su cerveza lo más rápido posible y luego se llevó a Sollux casi arrastrándolo hasta su casa, lo recostó en el sillón y molesto se sentó en la computadora, luego de revisar si tenía algún mensaje volvió a mirar a su invitado ebrio, ya estaba mejor, aun tirado en el sillón mirando quien sabe qué.

Eriidan… -hablo Sollux desde su asiento.

Que quieres? –le respondió Eridan algo molesto.

Tu me quiiere2? –le pregunto con algo de tristeza en su voz.

…que? -dijo Eridan

En ese momento Sollux con gran dificultad logro pararse y caminar hacia donde se encontraba Eridan acercándose lo suficiente como para que le de algo de miedo.

Alguna vez ha2 queriido a alguiien? Que piien2a2 de la2 relaciione2 de lo2 troll2? –dijo el de geminis.

Eh….a que vviene esa pregunta ahora?! Bueno….si de vverdad quieres saberlo, en realidad no lo sé, es algo bastante complicado, es especial para mí que nunca eh tenido un matespirite en mi vvida, ni siquiera eh tenido una relación seria –en realidad se arrepentía de haber dicho lo último, le estaba confesando la verdad a alguien con quien se peleaba a menudo y lo odiaba.

Entonce2 que tal 2ii te mue2tro la hermo2a 2en2aciion de e2tar en una relaciion? -dijo el de sangre amarilla con algo de coqueteo en sus palabras.

Antes de que Eridan pudiera negarle cualquier cosa Sollux ya estaba tan cerca que él podía sentir su dulce aliento a miel combinado con un sabor a alcohol, Eridan trato de retroceder y apartarse de este pero el otro le agarro del brazo y junto sus labios con los suyos, Eridan ruborizado empuja a Sollux y aparta la vista, el violeta se le marcaba cada vez más en sus mejillas.

Déjame en paz! Tu me odias, siempre me has odiado! –le grito eridan desesperado

De que e2ta2 hablando eriidan? Yo nunca te odiie, nii te odiio! –le respondió.

Claro que si y no solo eso, dijiste que me querías matar! Además tu amas a Feferi no es así?! –volvió a gritar Eridan.

No podríia matar al troll que amo! Que hubiiera echo sii tu no e2tuviiera2? Adema2, no tengo ab2olutamente nada con feferii e2 tan 2olo una amiga! Quii2e ser tu quiime2ii2 para a2ii acercarme mucho ma2 a tii y que por fiin tuviieramo2 algo ma2 2eriio! –le respondió a Eridan de manera que cualquiera hubiera creído que ya no estaba ebrio.

Eridan no tuvo palabras para lo que acaba de escuchar, simplemente no podía creerlo, pequeñas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos inevitablemente sintiéndose culpable de todo aquello, lo odiaba, pero lo amaba al mismo tiempo, ya no era quimesis, no podría matarlo y tampoco quería, solo lo odiaba por el hecho de ser tan irresistible y también por las palabras que llegaban a su corazón haciendo que lata más fuerte, la sensación que sentía era inexplicable, tenía ganas de abrasarlo y llorar sin parar pero no lo haría, por supuesto que no lo haría, aun no estaba seguro si lo que había dicho era cierto o solo lo había dicho por estar ebrio, pronto la confusión se apodero de él, tenía ganas de correr, salir corriendo de aquel lugar y nunca más volver a ver a nadie.

Eridan….quieres ser mi…..Matesprite?

El corazón de Eridan no dejaba de latir aceleradamente y luego de pensar se armó de valor y respondió.

P-Por supuesto que si….

En ese momento Sollux se acercó a Eridan para darle un beso, un beso corto y suave para luego separarse y mirarlo a los ojos, ambos se miraron, una mirada profunda y significativa, luego Sollux volvió a besar a Eridan pero esta vez fue un beso apasionado y relativamente largo, Sollux acaricio el rostro del de sangre violeta, sintiendo su piel suave y gris, luego Eridan paso sus brazos por los hombros de su nuevo matesprite y le tomo el pelo por detrás presionándolo ligeramente hacia él, ambos se sentían inmensamente feliz, luego entusiasmados con la idea sollux quito la polera a Eridan al igual que la bufanda, dejando su cuello descubierto, bajo hasta llegar al cuello de este y comenzó a besarlo mientras Eridan con la cara casi completamente ruborizada le acariciaba la cabeza a su pareja, las frías manos de Sollux bajaron por el pecho de Eridan hasta llegar a su cadera, metió su mano debajo de la polera acariciando su pecho, luego le quito la polera y comenzó a besarlo, Eridan se ponía inquieto y tiritaba un poco, pero al mismo tiempo comenzaba a acariciar los cuernos del otro haciendo que sus mejillas se pongan un poco más amarillas que antes, luego también le quito la polera a Sollux , acaricio la espalda de este mientras que Sollux seguía besando y mordiendo levemente su cuerpo, esto le producía al de sangre violeta unos leves espasmos, las manos de Sollux comenzaban a abrir la hebilla del pantalón de Eridan, en eso él se pone algo nervioso.

E-Espera….n-no….. –se quejó Eridan sin éxito alguno.

El de sangre amarilla continuaba metiendo una de sus manos por el pantalón de su matesprite, a esto Eridan emite un gemido seguido de una queja en un tono muy bajo.

Aah!…S-Sol…huh!…

Sollux acabo de sacarle el pantalón a Eridan y seguía tocándolo y este seguía dando gritos no muy altos y abrazando cada vez más fuerte a su matesprit, se saco el pantalón y también sus boxers color miel, juntando su cuerpo con el de Eridan.

AHHHH!... –grito este.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse entre géminos y caricias, así estuvieron bastante tiempo hasta que ambos exhaustos pararon por un momento, cambiando de posición, ahora Eridan estaba sentado sobre Sollux y este le miraba con algo de desafío, Eridan volvió a ruborizarse y miro hacia un lado mientras se sentaba más atrás de lo que estaba dejando escapar otro gemido fuerte, luego de bastante tiempo de separarse y volverse a sentar, exhausto se dejó caer junto a Sollux quien se giró y lo beso apasionadamente antes de irse a dormir.

Buena2 noche2 ED…

Buenas noches Sol –respondió Eridan con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos se acurrucaron y durmieron profundamente.

Al día siguiente Eridan despertó y dio cuenta de que su matesprite no se encontraba a su lado, quizás salió a desayunar con el resto en el laboratorio o algo por el estilo, se vistió y uso el transportador (no recuerdo como se llamaba en realidad…..) para llegar más rápido, le dolía mucho la cadera pero aun así llego hasta donde todos estaban sentados en sus computadoras, sonriendo se acercó a Sollux para darle los buenos días.

Buenos días Sol! –dijo alegre el troll

Bueno2 diia2 iimbe2iil…que raro que alguien como tú me 2alude…

Eridan confundido se quedó en shock por lo que le había dicho…acaso…todo lo de anoche…..lo había…..olvidado?

Sol…..no recuerdas,…n-no r-r-recuerdas? –dijo Eridan con voz temblorosa y con ojos llorosos.

Sollux se giró a ver a Eridan con el rostro enojado pero se detuvo al ver las lágrimas que caían de los ojos del otro, no entendía nada. Eridan se lanzó hacia Sollux abrazándolo desconsoladamente mientras lloraba sin parar, no podía creer que todo aquello que pasaron había desaparecido, como era posible? No recordaba absolutamente nada? Eso significaba que el matesprite ya no existía, que todo lo que habían pasado había desaparecido, Eridan levanto la vista aun llorando para mirar a sollux a los ojos, quien se paró molesto y se retiró.

Siempre has sido un estúpido ED….

El de sangre amarilla entro al baño a lavarse la cara y calmarse, de pronto varias imágenes de la noche anterior le llegaban a su mente, cayó al piso dejando caer algunas lágrimas, como había olvidado todo aquello? Y ahora, por su culpa Eridan se encontraba llorando sin parar arrodillado en el suelo del laboratorio, salió corriendo del baño, de paso casi se cae pero logro llegar donde estaba Eridan y lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, Eridan seguía llorando pero esta vez no era de tristeza sino que de felicidad, Sollux se separó lo beso y luego le ayudo a pararse.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Comentario de la autora(¿?):**

Gasdahdashd tiene mucha censura (¿?) en mi cabeza pasa distinto, yo lo se…,yo lo se…pero bueno es la primera historia que escribo y además…hay niños presentes assholes! (¿?)


End file.
